Ficlets n Drabbles (Buffyverse)
by pickamix
Summary: <html><head></head>This is just going to be an ongoing collection of unrelated drabbles and ficlets. Pairings: The Fanged 4, Willow/Angel, Willow/Angel/Spike, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Giles, Willow/Buffy, Dru/Giles, Dru/Spike, Willow/MC's, Willow/Spike/Tara</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lord and Savior**  
><strong>Fandom: Buffyverse<strong>  
><strong>Characters: The Fanged Four<strong>  
><strong>For: chasing demons<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 800<strong>

"I'm just saying he's in a bit of shock! We can pull him outta it. He can be the killer he's always been if we just remind him how delicious that feels."

Of all the vampires to argue Angelus's case, Darla didn't think it'd be Spike, but she doesn't think her angel face can be saved. "But he has a filthy rotten soul! He's tainted and there's no place for him here."

Spike's chuckle reverberated in her, mocking her. "Filthy? Rotten? Tainted? Tsk tsk tsk … Darla, isn't that what _we_ are?"

"What are you saying, William?" She watches as he walks around her, sidling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. His strong arms making her envision him using them on her, beating her into submission that she'd never admit to. Little Willy always had been a tasty morsel, perhaps he'd grown into being a full meal.

Drusilla smiles at the scene before her. Her sweet William with Grandmother speaks of a new King and Queen ruling the court and she'd be their trusted adviser leading them around how she willed. Watching while Spike whispers in Darla's ear before licking her neck, soaked Dru's panties. His words dripping down her thighs as they aroused both Darla and herself.

"I'm saying that if we corrupt his soul, then he'll be more ours than ever. He'll be a real masterpiece rather than just the demon you infected him with. We'll mold him and his killer instinct, burning the good out of him all right under God's nose. He'll become the most damned creature to walk this Earth." Spike pulls Darla into his erection and sucks her neck when she moans. This is his chance to have it all. Show them all how evil he really is. He'd have the women and the control. And that arrogant, smug, bastard would finally be under Spike's thumb. And something tells him that someday, Angelus will be utterly destroyed even more than he is now or could ever dream of being.

Leaning into Darla, Drusilla whispers in her other ear. "It's all the good that won't come out of him. We'll capture the butterfly in a jar and stuff it deep inside him. Its wings beating against the glass, helpless, trapped, and screaming. Watching, knowing, crying, and drowning while the ground disappears and the ice forms and melts and forms and melts."

With a sudden spin, Darla faces Spike, her fingers digging into his shoulders just shy of breaking anything. "I'll not deal with his pathetic whining. It's on you to make this happen. And if you don't succeed … I'll stake all of you out for the sun. Understood?"

He crushes her lips with a fierce kiss. His fangs slicing through Darla's lips while Drusilla strokes his hair.

_… almost 50 years later to the day he got his soul back ..._

For the first time the kills comes easy and he feels the bliss he remembers from the kills before the curse. They're blonde, almost the spitting images of Spike and Darla. And while he sits and watches their bodies cool … he's content for the first time in half a century. It lasts for less than a second before he's cleaved open with a pain he's only known one other time. But this time instead of something filling him … something rips away … leaving him empty and hollow. When the pain disappears he looks back at his recent kills and feels nothing … nothing at all.

Angel spends the next hundred years chasing the idea of feeling something but is never able to fill the void. Without his soul, nothing feels good anymore, not killing, not fucking, not anything. He doesn't even feel embarrassed when he gets sloppy drunk and falls down in the middle of the street.

Paralyzed and helpless from enough alcohol to blitz a vampire, he sees Spike staring down at him. The smirk on Spike's face is knowing, amused, and mocking.

"Submit to me and I'll make sure you get it all back."

The only feeling he's had in months washes over Angel and he asks, "You can make me feel again?"

"I can. But I demand your fealty in return. If you agree, kiss my boots." Spike feels his victory is at hand. Darla's been an obedient bitch for the last twenty years or so, and Drusilla's loyal to him, all that's left is Angel.

All that desperation to feel anything real again makes the decision for Angel and he manages to move and submit. Spike leans over and injects something into Angel's neck, too many feelings overwhelming him and making him teary. "Thank you."

Triumph's as sweet as he always thought it'd be. "Just consider me your Lord and Savior."

* * *

><p><strong>Title: From Then On<strong>  
><strong>Fandom: Buffyverse<strong>  
><strong>Character: Willow<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 150<strong>  
><strong>For: mendenbar<strong>

The din didn't register over her exhaustion. Everyone shouting was secondary to her need for sleep, so she closed her eyes, cradled her head in her arms and dozed off at the library table.

She woke to the smell of tea and face full of leather couch. The sound of Giles cleaning his glasses brought forth a sigh from her lungs. "Have you been waiting all night to lecture me?" she asked as she turned over to face the Watcher.

"No." Giles stood up and handed her her book bag. "Go home Willow."

While she did leave, she didn't go home. Instead she went to the Crawford St. Mansion to see Angel. She'd been trying to rescue him from hell all summer and succeeded last night. With Buffy still missing, he was going to need Willow.

A foot through the door and all she knew was Angel, from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Audition <strong>  
><strong>Fandom: Buffyverse<strong>  
><strong>Character: Spike (implied previous relationships)<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 170<strong>  
><strong>For: satanslut<strong> 

He'd been a blind fool thinking that anyone truly wanted him. After the list of major rejections, Spike felt like he shouldn't have been surprised in the least about how this all turned out. But fool that he was, he remained shocked even now, a month later. He stopped going to Wolfram & Hart. Couldn't take the pain of seeing them together.

That week they'd spent together after losing Fred, he thought they were comforting each other. Turned out to be an audition. When looking for the right mate, it _would_ be quicker to tryout two at a time. But at least let a bloke know that's what's going on.

Who auditioned, Spike was clueless. Was Angel trying to decide between Willow and him? Or was Willow trying the men on for size to see which one fit? Did it even bloody well matter anymore? They were a couple and he was left out in the cold. All he knew: Spike didn't get the role … didn't get the love. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Missed Chances  
>Rating: G<br>For: Carla  
>Word Count: 111<strong>

There was something nice about Willow that had Angel feeling nostalgic. Something about her shy charm that reminded him of the few things he liked from back in the day. That she had a penchant for magic didn't hurt. Dru's visions were what drove him to her. Was it the same type thing with Willow? Was this some kind of sick obsession that he would do better to forget? The more he thought about it the more he decided that it would be better to keep his distance.

Until one day time passed him by and all there was was distance and he missed his chance to get to know her.

**Title: The Loneliness of a Long Life  
>Rating: G<br>Dedication: to Carla for the fact that she rocks my socks!  
>Summary: It had been years …<br>Word Count: 264**

It had been years but he always came back here. He had a bracelet made out of her hair, but it had grown brittle with age and needed to be kept in a box anymore. The pictures had all started to fade. Even the letters on the stone were starting to get worn down. He was thinking about having the stone replaced with a new one. But if he did it for her, he would feel obligated to do it for all of them, even though he didn't visit the others as often. Not even Buffy received as much time as he left for Willow. He had more sketches than he knew what to do with of her. The only thing he trusted now was his memory of her. Even on her deathbed, she looked beautiful to him. He often wondered if she ever figured out how he felt about her. He hoped not. He didn't want her pity. And he didn't want her love either, because with it would be a shackle to a half life and he would never wish that on her.

Angel bent over the grave and left a bouquet of artificial flowers because he knew how she felt about killing real flowers for silly reasons like sentimentality. He bought the best they had, hoping that they would make her happy should she look down at her resting place.

A cold wind blew, but he didn't feel that chill any worse than he felt the chill of the loneliness of the long years of a life without Willow in it.

**Title: Hand in Hand  
>Rating: G<br>Dedication: for Carla  
>Summary: They stood alone, hand in hand.<br>A/N: Future!fic no comic book canon.  
>Word Count: 273<strong>

It took years for Angel to stop giving her the cold shoulder. Because of Fred's death and Wesley's and Gunn's and how he thought she had ignored his pleas for help. It took a lot of convincing for him to even hear her side of what happened. But now there was no one left. Well, Spike was out there somewhere, but they weren't on speaking terms. He still had all the same issues that Angel once had and he was being more stubborn about it.

At the moment, looking out at the ravages of what the world had become, Willow and Angel stood alone, hand in hand. They stopped the things they could and cleaned up after what they couldn't. There were new people in their lives but neither of them could get close to any of them for fear of how much it would hurt when they died … because they all died.

Willow stopped trying to kill herself when Angel finally started talking to her again. Still, there hadn't been a successful attempt yet. Falling off the Eiffle Tower didn't work. There wasn't a poison mystical, natural or synthetic that worked. Guns didn't work. Starving and dehydration didn't work. She had gone through enough experiments to know that it was going to be tough to kill her.

But that was all in the past. She had Angel now. And while what they had could never be described as perfect happiness, they were content most days. Content was good enough to survive on with sanity still intact. They played the game of keeping the other's sanity while the world crumbled around them.

**Title: Radiance  
>Summary: It changed how he saw everything.<br>Dedication: this is for angelstoy  
>Word Count: 140<strong>

Angel peered in through the french doors, knowing damn well that he no longer had an invitation, but he needed to be near her. It was like blood to him. He would do anything to have her, kill anything or anyone that got in his way. The trouble was that he didn't think there was any way for her to return his affections. He always knew there was something special about her, but when he realized how she'd risked her life for him to give him back his soul, it completely changed how he felt about everything. He started to notice all those little things that he had been blind to before. Her radiance now was like a sun to him in the darkest of nights. And he just knew that he wouldn't be at peace until he had her.

**Title: What He Fights For  
>Rating: G<br>Dedication: Gabrielle for her birthday  
>Summary: Whenever the fight starts to wear him down, he searches her out.<br>Word Count: 183**

In the soft moments, right as day is turning to night, when he's on the cusp of something he can't have, he thinks of her. Her porcelain skin, her fiery hair, and her smile. It's the smile that he longs for most. He's seen it before, but it was never for him. He's gotten small partial smiles, and felt the fire of her temper. She was something that was so much more important than a slayer. Her choice to do good had more meaning to it, which is something he never failed to notice. For him a slayer was more accessible. He found it easier to be with Buffy than to even try and speak to Willow. And life with Buffy was never easy. But that was long ago, and the game has changed on him. Buffy was gone, taken by a normal vampire in her forties. However, Willow was still around somewhere, making existing so much better for him. Whenever the fight starts to wear him down, he searches her out, and is reminded of exactly what it is he's fighting for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Mirror Mirror  
>Rating: G<br>Prompt: Gabrielle asked for Buffy/Faith - "When I look in the mirror it's your face I see."  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

Even though the spell is over, I still see the wrong face in the mirror. The lines seem nearly etched in the glass. It's like the spell had lasting effects, but that's a lie, it was like this long before the spell. There were impressions of this from the day we first met. It was all I could do not to crawl inside you and find comfort there. But things like that aren't possible. Not for me. There are expectations and images. But that doesn't change the fact that when I look in the mirror, it's your face I see.

**Title: Connecting Islands  
>Dedication: to Jon, my best friend and constant support.<br>Rating: G  
>Word Count: 100<br>Pairing: Willow/Buffy  
>Summary: Loneliness can lead to the unexpected.<strong>

In the months after Kennedy and Willow broke up, Willow was lonely. Looking back that was why she dated the bossy slayer in the first place. Loneliness, a very human reaction to not being in a relationship.

Buffy hadn't had a real relationship since Spike and while she put on the front that she liked her freedom and that she was strong and independent, she also felt bitterly alone.

That's how this not-quite-together togetherness happened. They were hanging out together and talking about the things that they missed and when Willow said being kissed, Buffy couldn't help but kiss her.

**Title: A Beautiful Moment  
>Pairing: DrusillaGiles  
>Summary: She got swept away in the moment.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

Dru could see to the heart of people, and the Watcher was an open book. His grief left him open wide, and the pain spoke to her. The illusion felt real and it took her over, infusing her very being with the spirit of his dead love and she, for a moment forgot that she wasn't Jenny. The kisses that she laid on his lips were the sweetest that she'd ever known because she really was swept away in the moment. It was never something she could control, nor did she really want to, it was just a beautiful moment.

**Title: In the Stars  
>Rating: G<br>Characters/Pairing: Dru/Spike  
>Dedication: dragonyphoenix<br>Summary: The stars had always been there for Dru... but were they still?  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

He was written in the shining and wondrous stars for her. They were past, present, and future. In the grand scheme a couple months away from each other meant nothing. She didn't understand why he didn't want her anymore. She came running right back to him. How could it have all gone so horribly wrong? Did the stars lie? How could her stars lie to her? Did they not see something? Did all their eyes miss some crucial fact? Or were they deceitful? Had they turned on her? They were written in the stars. They were past, present and future.

**Title: No Hope of Light  
>For: gilescandy for the Not My Ship Comment Ficathon<br>Pairing: Giles/Willow  
>Summary: Is he really the one that should be showing her the way to the light?<br>Words: 300**

For all he's ever done that was dark, it's nothing compared to what she has done. There was never intent with his wrongs, he just wanted to get high. Perhaps that's why he feels so guilty now. He knew what a high magic could be and he never properly warned her. He never cautioned her of the perils that lay ahead. So that might be why he now feels it is his duty to bring her back into the light... he knows the path and he knows that it is riddled with glass that one must crawl upon, but the light on your face is worth it and he wants to give that to her.

Somewhere along the way, he starts to notice that she no longer seems to be a child to him. She's a woman in grief. And while he knows that he should leave well enough alone, that grief calls to him like a siren's song. The bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep make her look more beautiful than she has any right to look to him and he wants to pull her close and care for her. Nurse her back to health with his love and affection. It is a bittersweet thing when she cries in his arms over the things that she has done. The things that she cannot make up for, the things that will haunt her for the rest of her life. He tells himself that she's an adult now and that this thing he finds he has for her is not as wrong as it would have been a few years ago, but then he remembers how she looked when she was fifteen and he feels like a dirty old man that has no hope of showing anyone the light.

**Title: The Men in Her Life  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairing: Willow/various Males  
>Setting: Shortly after The Initiative.<br>Word Count: 137**

Willow was sitting on her bed, deep in thought about the men in her life (or not in her life as the case may be). Xander was her best friend and despite a short period of time where they had fluked, they were never anything more than that. Oz was her great love, but he was so taciturn that he rarely made her feel special. And he was gone now. Giles... well he was Giles, crush not withstanding. Then there was Spike... he was sweet enough to try and make her feel better. He also remembered what she was wearing the last time they saw each other, indicating that he thought she looked really good in it.

How was it that out of everyone, an evil soulless creature was the one to make her feel cared for?

**Title: What a Difference a Kiss Makes  
>Beta: the ever wonderful dragonyphoenix<br>For: My twentieth anniversary writing fanfic... antrazi prompted me for some Willow/Spike/Tara... "she always wanted to try it" and this is what I came up with...  
>Word Count: 594<strong>

It was just a kiss, but it was a kiss with a man and that made it a big deal. She had never kissed a boy. From a young age she knew that she was attracted to girls, but boys, in general, scared her. It wasn't that she didn't find boys attractive, they just intimidated her.

But this was safe. Spike couldn't hurt her, not with the chip in his head, and Willow was right there, making sure everything stayed perfectly safe. It made her feel better. It made her feel like she could explore a bit. It was okay to get a little lost. And Spike had the experience to make the moment memorable.

He started slow, kissing Willow first as if to show that it was no big thing. Then he touched Tara's face so reverently that she forgot that this was supposed to be just this one time. His thumb stroked her cheek as he pulled her forward into his arms. "Mmm, so soft," he whispered before he brought his lips to press against hers in the barest of touches, teasing her for a few moments before he captured her bottom lip between his.

If this were Willow, Tara would have licked the upper lip that had trapped hers, but she wasn't that bold with a new partner and she waited for him to make the next move. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip. It felt nice and emboldened her to lick his lip back, to see where that would take them.

Spike's hold on her tightened, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue now fully in her mouth, filling it in such a new way that it made her gasp before she let her tongue mold around his and slip into his cooler mouth.

A hand combed through her hair and it took a second to remember that Willow was there – it must have been her because Spike's hands were still wrapped around her waist.

"Gorgeous," Willow said.

Tara needed to take a breath so she pulled back from Spike and looked toward Willow. "Hey."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look with freshly kissed lips?" Willow asked.

Not having an answer for that really, Tara simply blushed and looked down to where she and Spike were still pressed against each other. She couldn't remember if Willow had ever commented on that or not. It was going to take her mind a few more minutes to start working again. She never knew that kissing a man could be so wonderful.

"You know, if you ladies have no where pressing to be tonight, I'm sure we could find all sorts of lovely ways to pass the time," Spike said before kissing Tara on the neck.

"I could be persuaded," Willow said with a smile on her face, "but it's really up to Tara."

Tara looked from the vampire still holding her to her lover and back again. The feeling in her belly told her that she was definitely interested in more than just a kiss, but did she want to experiment with that tonight? And would it make things weird between her and Willow?

She looked back at Willow for a clue. Willow seemed to be happy. There was no sign of jealousy there. And Tara hadn't gotten jealous of Willow and Spike kissing. Perhaps this could work. She reached out for Willow, but still held on to Spike, glitter in her eyes.

"I don't have anywhere else to be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Cincinnati**  
><strong>Fandom: BtVSAtS**  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>  
><strong>Pairings: WillowAngel, Willow/Spike**  
><strong>Summary: If the world comes to an end, I want to be in Cincinnati. Everything comes there ten years later. ~ Mark Twain<strong>  
><strong>For: Carla this was as close to WillowAngel as I could get for you babe. **  
><strong>Word Count: 280<strong>

Willow was aware of the Twain quote … everything comes to Cincinnati ten years later, including the end of the world.

Well he must have been some kind of prophet because that seemed to be holding true. As far as they knew the rest of the world was dead … except this backwards city. Been here eight years with just a few people that managed to get this far. Family as it were.

She and Angel kept everything running smooth, or as smooth as possible considering the oxygen was running out. They built greenhouses with trees and little oxygen tanks that had trees in them that people had to wear everywhere except the greenhouses. There was no going outside in the daylight, because the skin would peel off in seconds from radiation and heat.

Angel kept people amazingly upbeat. Somewhere along the way they traded roles. Angel was now the quirky one while Willow brooded.

When Spike dropped by though, Angel would get serious and be on guard. Soul or no, Spike would leave for weeks and come back mostly starved and feral.

The whole no perfect happiness thing was something that Willow could never fix for Angel, and they didn't want to risk anything by having sex with each other. But it seemed that it worked out that Willow could have sex with Spike … while Angel watched. Really Willow didn't want to have sex with either of them, preferring women. There were just no women left. And well …

It was over twenty years ago that Willow had last seen someone of the female persuasion, so she didn't expect to find any more … not even in Cincinnati.

**Title: Vision of Us**  
><strong>Author: Megan<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M to be safe<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: WillowAngel/Spike**  
><strong>Dedication: snogged as an extremely late birthday present<strong>  
><strong>Beta: the lovely Gabrielle who was a dear to work so quickly. All mistakes are mine and mine alone!<strong>  
><strong>Notes: Sort of a continuation on my last drabble: Cincinnati and I have no idea how I sat down and wrote this much in just a few hours when I usually can only get out a couple paragraphs a day.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Post Apocafic: They've been through a lot and they've gone through lots of changes, but she still looks upon them with love.<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 1241<strong>

With a sigh, Willow unlocked the outer airlock door so that Spike could come in. If the video was anything to go by, he seemed a bit more lucid this return. When he was fully in the bunker, he dove for her neck but was much more gentle than she was used to with his bite.

They crumbled to the floor together and just before Willow lost consciousness, she caught a glimpse of Angel out of the corner of her eye. He looked tired. They were all tired. Spike's determination to find anything living out there was taxing all three of them. As far as Willow knew they were the last three animate things on the planet. At the moment, the Earth was recharging after mass extinction and devastation. This time it wasn't volcanoes and asteroids that wiped everything out, but a war between demons pouring from one of the many hellmouths and the humans that were already here and not ready to leave.

For over five hundred years now, Willow and Angel had been certain that the world was not going to bounce back from this. However, when Willow opened her eyes to see her boys standing over her, they both looked like they were the happiest creatures to have ever roamed the Earth.

"Wha?"

"Wait 'til you hear what Spike found!"

"Hey! Let me tell it! I'm the one that found it."

"Okay, Spike, you tell it."

"As you may have figured out because of how long I was gone this time, I went the farthest I ever have before … aaaaaand I found this … a lot of this." Spike held out a handful of some kind of plant. "I didn't want to take much, but I thought you could analyze it and tell us what it is."

The squeal of delight that came out of her had the boys cringing, though they smiled through it. "I can't wait to see if my microscope and centrifuges still work!" With great care, Willow took the green plant stuff out of Spike's hand and took it into her lab. She was thrilled that the solar power they had set up oh so long ago still worked and they had electricity for just this occasion.

While Willow was doing her science thing, Spike and Angel sat in the only domestic room in the entire bunker. It served as the bedroom and living room. There was no longer a kitchen since Willow didn't eat and Angel and Spike ate directly from her. Turned out that something she had done over the first twenty two years or so of her life had made her more immortal than even they were, though they were never able to pinpoint what it was. Twenty-two was when she noticed that she had stopped feeling hunger. Not sure when that started, she still experimented with it and went increasingly long periods of time without eating. At first, she'd just give into the temptation of something tasty and eat out of habit, but as years went by it became clear that she did not need food.

She held it together until after Doug died. He was the last mortal person they knew. When he died, Willow went a bit insane and went on a walkabout longer than any Spike had gone on. She went without a respirator or suit and survived; after that they were certain there was nothing that could kill her. How many times had Spike drained her to the point of death and yet she lived?

She was the center of their universe. Spike went on his journeys in hopes of finding life more for her than for either him or Angel. And Angel kept her company and told her stories of what amazing adventures they would have once the world renewed, even if he never believed it would happen. Well he believed now and the world seemed shiny again.

The two vampires knew better than to really talk to each other since that only led to yelling and fists and blood and tears, Willow's tears, and neither of them wanted to see her cry. So they sat there together on the one cot, Spike's Hazmat rubber duster (because he refused an entire suit) was tossed in the corner. Angel was poking at Spike's shoulders, feeling the stress in them as he started kneading the knots out. Spike took off the many layers of clothes he had on to make it easier for Angel and then lay down on his belly; it seemed like what Angel wanted him to do. He was still gross with crud from being out in the world but showering would have to wait; he was still too drained from this latest journey to move much.

When Angel hit a sensitive spot, Spike moaned. Angel pressed harder on that spot, rubbing it in circles to work out the muscle. Angel had only gotten the uppermost part of Spike's shoulders when music drifted through the bunker. It was soft and lilting and Spike recognized the composition as the one he wrote for Willow when she wasn't doing so well. It was a good thing he'd used that computer program of hers so that it was theirs forever. It was as close to poetry as he would ever write again.

Feeling himself being lifted off the cot, Spike knew they were heading to the shower. He never opened his eyes, but rather reveled in the sensations of warm water sloshing over his skin and the feel of Willow and Angel naked and pressing him between them, wet skin to wet skin. He just let them clean him and touch him. It had been at least a year since he had been home … with his eternal companions. His love for them made them feel like a vision to behold, especially Willow, his mind's eye seeing them as clearly as if his eyes were open.

Willow kept them fed and taken care of. She didn't even seem to mind that they no longer looked all that human. Angel was turning into a green monster while Spike was turning into something more bat-like, though not how he remembered the Master looking. His skin was getting darker and more leathery and his hands and feet were changing. If he wanted to, he could hang upside down off a bar by his feet. His face was changing as well. Willow and Angel told him that his eyes were no longer blue that his nose was starting to change shape, and his lips were thinning out as well. Those last two changes he could feel for himself.

A long time ago, he and Angel had a conversation about this very thing and had been terrified of its inevitability. But the process of changing was slow and Willow never once cringed from them, so Spike didn't feel bad about it anymore; he was fairly sure that Angel didn't care anymore either.

Willow put her arms around the two of them and tried to squeeze them. "My beautiful boys. What would I do without the two of you? I love you, you know?"

They did know and told her so in a hundred different ways, but no matter how many ways they told her they loved her back, the words were often on their lips, just to be sure. Even with all the changes, some things would always stay the same.


End file.
